Ton amour, pour toujours
by Koei-kun
Summary: Urahara Kisuke et Shinji Hirako... Un couple? Et si, en plus, les épreuves de la vie faisaient tout pour les voir séparés? L'amour serait-il plus fort? Arriveront-ils à s'aimer dans une vie où tout semble ligué contre eux? Yaoi...
1. Chapter 1: Rencontre & sentiments

**Hey! Alors voilà ma première fiction à chapitres! Au début, ce n'étais qu'un OS mais finalement... Je pense qu'il y aura plusieurs chapitres! Donnez votre avis! ;). **  
><strong>Ensuite pour le rythme de publication je pense que ça sera d'un chapitre par semaine... Enfin, ça dépendra de si vous aimez ou non!<strong>  
><strong>Je tiens à préciser que les personnages sont à Tite Kubo et que je m'en sers juste pour les pervertir ! ;D.<strong>

**Et encore merci a ma beta readeuse!**  
><strong>Sur ce, bonne lecture!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<br>Urahara Kisuke se promenait dans le Seireitei, perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il fut bousculé par quelqu'un et perdit l'équilibre, s'écrasant au sol.  
>- Excusez-moi ! S'exclama celui qui l'avait bousculé.<br>-Non non c'est moi qui ne regardais pas où j'allais, excusez-moi, dit Urahara en levant les yeux vers l'inconnu.  
>Leurs regards se croisèrent et tous deux furent troublés et rougirent.<br>- Euh... Je suis Hirako Shinji, capitaine de la 5ème division, se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main vers Kisuke pour l'aider à se relever.  
>- Et moi je suis le directeur du département technologique et capitaine de la 12ème division, Urahara Kisuke. Enchanté.<br>Shinji n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Kisuke qui ne s'en plaignait pas, appréciant le contact avec la peau d'Hirako. Celui-ci vit leurs mains jointent et s'empressa de le lâcher, rougissant encore plus. Sa peau semblait lui brûler là où il y avait eu contact avec Kisuke... Il était troublé, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas laisser Urahara Kisuke partir. Il voulait rester avec lui, le connaître, l'apprendre... Hirako senti une chaleur l'envahir en regardant une fois encore son homologue. Kisuke déploya son éternel éventail et dit à Shinji :  
>- Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un verre ? Le soleil tape tellement fort...<br>- Euh... C'est que... Oui ! Euh... Je vous suis? Répondit-il encore plus troublé et rougissant.  
>Kisuke se mit en marche vers le nord du Seireitei, vers un bar qu'il affectionnait particulièrement pour ses box offrant de l'intimité aux clients. Shinji le suivit, observant la démarche du capitaine devant lui, essayant de calmer le feu qui embrasait son visage. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes.<br>- Vous n'êtes pas très bavard, lui fit remarquer Kisuke.  
>- Si mais c'est que... Euh... Comment cela se passe avec Hiyori ?<br>- Pas si bien que ça, fit Urahara. Elle refuse de s'ouvrir à moi... J'ai l'impression que le départ de son capitaine l'a... Bouleversé profondément.  
>- Oui... Elle l'a considérait comme sa mère, sa meilleure amie. Et tout à coup, elle est partie, la laissant seule. Je suppose que oui, ça a dû lui faire beaucoup de mal. Mais elle n'est pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, elle se cache derrière l'agressivité.<br>- C'est ce qui me tracasse... Que faire pour la sortir de sa coquille, pour qu'elle me fasse confiance ...? Vous avez l'air de bien la connaître, Hirako Taichō, lui dit-il en se retournant pour lui adresser un sourire.  
>- Eh bien, je la connais depuis qu'elle est née, et elle n'a pas changé depuis, dit-il en lui retournant son sourire.<br>- Je vois... On est arrivé, dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour permettre à Shinji d'entrer.  
>Kisuke amena Hirako vers le fond du bar dans le tout dernier box, le plus fleurit, le mieux décoré, celui offrant le plus d'intimité. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent un pichet de saké. Urahara rangea son éventail et fixa intensément Shinji, qui en faisait de même.<br>Kisuke le trouvait mignon avec ses cheveux longs et blonds lui descendant jusqu'à la taille, ses yeux marrons où on pouvait aisément deviner les émotions du jeune homme en se plongeant dedans, sa bouche, son nez son visage, son corps ? Kisuke rougit en pensant à ça. Une vague de chaleur lui traversa le corps. Shinji lui aussi le détaillait avec une intensité sans égale. Les yeux verts d'Urahara qui le regardaient emplirent son corps d'une douce chaleur, son sourire, ses cheveux avec sa mèche lui tombant entre les yeux, la forme de son corps... Il avait envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de sentir son odeur, d'avoir son corps rien que pour lui... Il secoua la tête et bu son verre d'une traite pour chasser ses idées, ce qui se révéla être une mauvaise idée. L'après-midi passa et ils continuaient de parler, commandant saké sur saké. Shinji les buvaient tous en une gorgé lorsque la tête lui tourna et il tomba dans les pommes.  
>Kisuke le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase par terre, le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena chez lui.<br>Une fois arrivé il le posa délicatement sur son futon qu'il venait de dérouler, lui enleva son haori pour le suspendre et lui apporta un verre d'eau.  
>- Je crois que vous avez trop bu Hirako Taichō, lui dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.<br>- Je crois aussi, lui répondit-il en lui adressant un faible sourire.  
>- Buvez donc un peu d'eau, lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant le verre.<br>- Faites-moi boire, répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle qui le rendait encore plus séduisant.  
>- Et comment ça ? lui demanda Kisuke en lui renvoyant un sourire identique accompagné d'une étincelle perverse dans les yeux.<br>- Improvisez.  
>Urahara porta le verre à ses lèvres, rempli sa bouche d'eau et se pencha vers Hirako, qui lui adressa un sourire, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en faisant couler l'eau peu à peu dans la bouche de son ami. Une fois l'eau toute bue, leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent pas. Shinji posa le bout de sa langue sur la bouche d'Urahara qui ouvrit immédiatement les lèvres pour l'accueillir.<br>Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble un moment puis Shinji posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Urahara, qui était assis sur une chaise à côté du futon, pour l'attirer avec lui. Celui-ci se sépara de Hirako, le regarda et lui dit:  
>- Tu as trop bu je crois, demain tu auras les idées plus claires.<br>- Urahara... J'ai envie de toi depuis que je t'ai vu cet après-midi. Et l'alcool n'a fait qu'agrandir le désir que j'ai pour toi. Je te veux, je veux sentir ton corps contre le mieux, pouvoir t'embrasser, que tu sois à moi...  
>- Hirako Taich...<br>- Appelle-moi Shinji.

Urahara s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre lorsque des bras l'entourèrent le collant contre Shinji.  
>- Ne pars pas... S'il te plait, supplia Hirako. Ne me laisse pas...<br>- Shinji... Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi mais je veux pas que demain quand tu te réveilleras sobre tu m'en veuilles de t'avoir écouté et d'avoir suivi mes envies. Car moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, depuis que je t'ai vu. Mais je veux pas que tu me détestes, lui dit-il le regard suppliant lui aussi en essayant de se dégager car il commençait à être vraiment excité d'être serré ainsi contre Shinji.  
>Hirako ne répondit pas et lâcha Urahara... Pour le faire pivoter vers lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Shinji le poussa sur le futon, s'assit sur lui et l'embrassa. Sentant une faible résistance de son amant il attrapa ses poignets pour les maintenir au-dessus de leur tête. Il reposa sa langue sur la bouche d'Urahara commençait à être vraiment excité et cela se voyait... Et il ne doutait pas que Shinji le sentait étant donné qu'il était assis dessus.<br>Finalement il ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues jouèrent ensemble de nouveau. Urahara essaya de dégagé ses mains de l'emprise d'Hirako, qui le lâcha enfin. Il mit une de ses mains derrière la tête de son amant et l'autre au bas de son dos, le serrant contre lui et intensifiant leurs baiser. Shinji entreprit de le déshabiller, en soulevant son tee shirt pour glisser ses mains dessous et jouer avec ses mamelons. Kisuke gémit légèrement puis avec plus d'intensité lorsque Hirako les lécha, les suça, les embrassa. Il était vraiment excité maintenant. Shinji mit fin à leur étreinte en se repositionnant sur lui et enleva son tee shirt puis la ceinture de Kisuke et lui descendit le pantalon. Urahara se laissait totalement faire maintenant et il ne dit rien lorsqu'il se fit déshabiller. Soudain il se mit à gémir lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Hirako sur son endroit sensible. Il fit des mouvements de plus en plus rapides sur sa verge en faisant des bisous dans le cou, sur le torse, sur le bas ventre pour arriver enfin à l'endroit qui l'intéressait. Il le lécha ce qui fait gémir de plus en plus fort Urahara qui n'en pouvait déjà plus lorsqu'il le mit en bouche ce qui lui arracha un véritable cri de plaisir. Shinji lécha, suça mordilla délicatement le membre de son amant en faisant des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, ce qui était une vraie torture pour Kisuke qui gémissait vraiment fort.  
>- Shin... Shinji ! Je vais... Je vais venir!<br>- Attend encore un peu, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.  
>Il mit deux doigts à la bouche et les lécha en regardant Urahara. Ce dernier cru qu'il allait jouir rien qu'à le voir faire ça. Puis Shinji enleva ses mains de sa bouche et les mit sur une autre partie très intime qu'il caressa avant d'enfoncer délicatement un doigt dans un Kisuke qui se resserra mais il ne laissa pas tomber et bougea délicatement son doigt en continuant la fellation. Puis lorsque Kisuke fut un peu détendu il en mit un deuxième dans l'intimité trop serré de son amant.<br>- Shinji ! Hurla Kisuke en poussant un dernier et puissant gémissement tout en se libérant dans la bouche de Shinji.  
>- C'est pas encore fini, lui dit-il en souriant, les yeux emplis d'un désir sauvage de prendre cet homme et d'en faire sien.<br>Il enleva son pantalon et son boxer et posa les jambes de Kisuke, qui ne pouvait plus bouger car il était encore dans l'extase de ce qui venait de se dérouler, et mit sa verge dure à l'entrée de l'intimité et commença à le pénétrer doucement, contrairement à son désir de le prendre violemment et d'en faire sien le plus vite possible. Mais il devait penser à Urahara qui avait les larmes aux yeux de douleur. Shinji s'allongea sur lui en continuant de le pénétrer doucement et en lui murmurant a l'oreille:  
>- Je suis désolé que tu ais si mal... Détend-toi, je te promets que bientôt tu ressentiras autre chose.<br>-ça fait mal... répondit-il des larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
>Shinji commença à l'embrasser, lorsqu'il fut rentré totalement il ne bougea plus se contentant de caresser ce corps qui était sien désormais et de faire gagner en intensité ce baiser qui l'excitait vraiment et il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas faire de mouvements tant que son conjoint n'était pas prêt.<br>- Bouge... Shinji.  
>- Tu es sûr? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.<br>- J'ai envie de toi... Dit-il pour toute réponse.  
>Shinji commença à bouger en faisant des mouvements lents et profonds, ce qui eut comme effet de faire gémir de nouveau Kisuke. Il lui attrapa les hanches pour pouvoir faire des mouvements encore plus profonds sans lui faire mal. Kisuke ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris de plaisir et Shinji lui aussi gémissait de bien-être. Il fit des mouvements encore plus rapides et plus profonds qui fit crier à Urahara le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait. Oui il l'aimait Il n'arrivait pas à se le cacher.<br>- Shinji ! Shinji !  
>- Kisuke...<br>- Je... Je... Je t'aime Shinji !  
>- Je t'aime aussi Urahara Kisuke.<br>- Je vais... je vais...  
>- Je vais jouir moi aussi, Kisuke...<br>- Va plus vite ! Plus vite s'il te plait !  
>Exécutant les ordres de son homme il s'accrocha à son bassin et fit des mouvements rapides, profonds, qui les conduisirent tous les deux à une extase absolue. Kisuke se libéra sur lui et Shinji, lui, se déversa en lui dans un râle de bien-être. Il resta encore quelques secondes, son corps ne lui répondant plus, le dos cambré, la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.<br>Lorsqu'il eut repris le contrôle de son corps, il sorti de l'intimité de Urahara mais resta sur lui, épuisé.  
>Kisuke exténué lui dit « Je t'aime encore plus, Hirako Shinji ». Et il s'endormit les bras autour de son amant, un sourire aux lèvres.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu ! Je pense publier d'autre chapitre, sa dépendra des reviews ainsi que de votre avis! <strong>  
><strong>Shinji: Moi je veux bien que tu continu...<strong>  
><strong>Auteur: Sa m'étonne pas de toi !<strong>  
><strong>Kisuke: Et mon avis alors? Moi je veux pas que ça se passe comme ça tout le temps non mais oh ! Pourquoi sa serai a lui de dominé hein ?<strong>  
><strong>Shinji: Pleure pas mon p'tit Kisu :3.<strong>  
><strong>Kisuke: Ta gueule !<strong> 


	2. Chapter 2: Tout va bien

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre !**

_**Merci 'tachi88 !**_

* * *

><p>Kisuke se réveilla le lendemain, ses bras entourant Shinji. Il se dégagea en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, lui embrassa tendrement la joue et lui mordilla l'oreille, ce qui provoqua un frisson chez son amant. Kisuke sourit pour lui-même et partit à la douche.<p>

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Shinji se souviendrait-il de ce qui s'était déroulé la veille vu la dose d'alcool ingérée? Comment allait-il le prendre? Se rappellerait-il les mots si beaux, si doux qu'il lui avait dit la veille ?…

Urahara se posait toutes ces questions et était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et ne se rendit compte de la présence de son amant que lorsque un corps chaud se moula à son dos et que des mains lui enserrèrent la taille. Kisuke se raidit et attendit une parole de la part d'Hirako, ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Merci pour hier _chéri, _lui souffla-t-il dans le cou, ce qui fit tressaillir Kisuke.

- De rien, dit-il en se retournant vers lui. Mais tu parles de la sortie, de la cuite, d'avoir pris soin de toi ou de … ça ? Demanda-t-il rougissant en évitant son regard.

- T'es mignon quand tu rougis, lui fit remarquer Shinji. Et je te remercie pour tout, répondit-il avec un air lubrique. En parlant de « ça » comme tu l'appelles... Tu n'as pas mal?

- Non, tu es très doué, Répondit-il tout sourire.

- Ah... Dit-il, gêné.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire puis le silence retomba mais ne dura guère:

- Mince ! S'exclama Shinji.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kisuke, inquiet.

- La réunion ! La réunion des capitaines ! C'est qu'elle heure ? Cria-t-il affolé, en tournant l'œil vers la pendule qui indiquait 10h17.

- Merde !

- ! Ça a commencé depuis presque 20minutes ! Putain putain ! Dit-il en sortant de la douche précipitamment. Où est mon obi ? Ou t'as mis mon haori ! !

- J'arrive j'arrive attend je me sèche, MOI, dit-il en jetant un regard au magnifique corps nu et ruisselant d'eau qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Ah euh... Pas le temps !

- Ah oui ? Et tu comptes leurs expliquer comment que nous sommes TOUT LES DEUX en retard et TOUT LES DEUX mouillés, mon cœur? Dit-il en insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

- Euh... Répondit Shinji, qui ne revenait pas de l'appellation qui lui avait été attribuée. Je... Je sais pas ! Bon vite une serviette !

- J'en ai qu'une, sortit un Urahara Kisuke, avec un grand sourire pervers sur le visage. Va falloir que tu viennes te sécher avec moi...

- Hum...

Shinji s'avança vers son amant et colla son corps au sien, le remouillant au passage, ce qui le fit sourire. Kisuke enroula la serviette autour de leurs deux corps, les empêchant de se séparer. Leurs bassins étant en contact... Urahara se sentit bien vite excité, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amant, dont un sourire illumina subitement le visage. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, à le lécher pour se défaire de l'étreinte de son amant, afin de descendre sur son torse. Il prit en main un des boutons rose et l'autre dans sa bouche, le léchant, suçotant. Il avait noté ce point sensible chez lui la veille. Son autre main continua sa descente plus bas, toujours plus bas pour arriver à l'autre endroit très sensible de cet homme, comme chez tout autre. Il commença des mouvements lents qui faisaient déjà gémir Kisuke. Il arrêta de lécher les mamelons et fit des baisers sur son torse pour rejoindre sa main, en se mettant à genoux.

- Tu vas pouvoir me sécher les cheveux, Chéri, dit-il en engloutissant directement le membre excité.

- AH! Mmmm... Shinji... Ah !

Hirako s'activait sur cette colonne de chair palpitante, changeant de rythme au gré de ses envies et des gémissements de l'homme qu'il aimait déjà. Il changea de rythme pour en prendre un lent, profond et sensuel qui eut des résultats très satisfaisants. Kisuke n'en pouvait plus mais écouta ce qu'avait dit Shinji au départ et lui sécha les cheveux avec la serviette, lui faisant des nœuds dans sa longue chevelure plus qu'autre chose étant donné que l'excitation lui faisait faire des gestes non contrôlés. Hirako accéléra la cadence et fit des mouvements très rapides mais toujours aussi profonds qui eurent raison d'Urahara qui se déversa dans la bouche de son amant.

- Désolé... s'exclama-t-il, perdu quelque part dans les brumes de l'orgasme.

- C'est rien, j'aime ton goût dit Shinji. Bon aller faut y aller ! On va se faire tuer!

- Huhum, fut tout ce que trouva à dire Kisuke.

- KISUUUUUUUUUUKE! Aller on y va !

- Mais t'as les cheveux plein de nœuds!

- T'abuse ! Dit-il en courant dans la salle de bain pour les démêler en deux deux. Habille-toi pendant ce temps, à 35 on part!

- Mais c'est 32!

- Raison de plus de bouger ton charmant petit cul !

- Humf.

minutes plus tard, ils partirent en shunpo au quartier de la 1ère division où se tenait la réunion.

- Désolé Sotaichô ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes au bureau de la recherche et du développement technologique! Mais c'est arrangé rassurez-vous !

- Urahara Kisuke, prenez place et essayer de suivre. Hirako Shinji ? Dit le capitaine commandant.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai eu quelques soucis de réveil! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire et un regard pour son amant qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

- Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables, Hirako Shinji.

- Je sais ! Veuillez me pardonner et continuer, je vous en pris.

- Bien. Comme vous le savez tous, sauf vous deux, dit-il en fusillant du regard Kisuke et Hirako, les examens de fin d'année de l'académie de Shinigami vont bientôt débuter. Dans 7 jours pour être exact. Et comme toujours, des hollows plus fort que prévu tenteront d'interférer. J'ai besoin de l'aide de 3 capitaines qui accepteraient de superviser la protection du lieu de l'examen ainsi que les participants. Des volontaires?

- Je m'en sens obliger pour me faire pardonner, Yamamoto-sensei, dit Urahara Kisuke.

- Moi aussi alors, s'exclama Hirako.

- Nous en avons deux. Un troisième? Quelqu'un pour me surveiller ces deux-là en plus s'il vous plait?

Il eut un petit rire dans les rangs et Shinji se renfrogna en marmonnant dans sa barbe quelque chose comme: «Tusaiscequ'».

- Je veux bien, dit alors Ukitake.

- Merci Jûshiro, répondit le vieil homme en lui adressant un sourire. L'examen se déroulera au sud du rukongai et sera de 14h à 22h. Vous connaissez les règles vous 3 ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Parfais alors arrangez-vous entre vous pour savoir quelle surface vous protègerez pour garantir une sécurité sans faille. La réunion est terminée!

Les capitaines sortirent les uns après les autres sauf Jûshiro Ukitake, Hirako Shinji et Urahara Kisuke.

- Dites-moi vous deux...commença Ukitake.

- Oui ? Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Où sont vos katanas ?

Les deux hommes regardèrent leurs ceintures dénuées de leurs Zanpakutoh.

- Merde ! Benihime ! Je vais la cherchez! A plus !

- Comment j'ai pu oublier Sakanade? … Mon dieu! A plus Jûshiro!

- Au revoir, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Ces deux-là, ils nous cachent quelque chose, hein Kyouraku ?

- Tu savais que j'étais là? Répondit l'homme en question en lui adressant un sourire tendre.

- Bien sûr, dès que tu es dans le périmètre mon cœur s'affole, tu le sais, fit-il en souriant tendrement aussi.

- Alors viens ici que je le fasse s'affoler encore plus, dit-il en prenant Ukitake dans ses bras et en embrassant son cou.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en accrochant ses bras autour du cou du capitaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Review ? A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Tout s'éffondre

**Et voilà le 3iem chapitre !**

** Bonne lecture et merci au personne qui m'ont laisser des reviews et a 'tachi88 d'avoir corriger ce texte! **

* * *

><p>~ 7 jours plus tard, 13h30, sud du Rukongai.<p>

- Shinji...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kisuke? Effrayé par le ton qu'il utilisait.

- Je... Fais attention à toi, t'a pas intérêt d'avoir la moindre égratignure OK?

- Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi? Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Bien sûr idiot !

- Alors je te fais la promesse de revenir sans aucune égratignure et en un seul morceau ! Toi aussi, je te veux en pleine forme pour ce soir, alors fais pas de bêtises et rien d'imprudent d'accord ?

- Oui, _Capitaine,_ répondit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

- T'as plutôt intérêt, fit-il en rougissant légèrement. Kisuke... Je t'aime.

Et il se pencha sans attendre de réponse, l'embrassa et partit à l'ouest du lieu de l'examen prendre son poste.

- Je t'aime Shinji... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Fais attention à toi...

Puis il partit lui-même à l'Est du Rukongai, alors que Jûshiro était au nord, le sud étant gardé par les lieutenants. Les participants arrivèrent peu à peu et commencèrent leur épreuve, qui était de tuer un maximum de demi-Hollow dans le temps imparti.

Tous se passa bien, jusqu'à 21h. La nuit était tombée, il faisait sombre. L'air était froid et lourd. Kisuke faisait sa ronde dans son district lorsque il entendu un fort rugissement, provenant de l'Ouest du Rukongai. Il tourna les yeux vers la source de ce hurlement et entendit quelqu'un crier son nom:

- KISUUUUUUUUUUKE! KISUUUUUUUUUUKE! Sôkatsui!

Un éclair bleu illumina le ciel et Kisuke se dirigea en shunpo vers son amant, le cœur battant très vite. Une fois arrivé, ce qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur et lui retourna l'estomac. Shinji gisait par terre, son Zanpakutoh à ses côtés, son bras et sa jambe gauche arrachés. Il poussait des hurlements terribles, le corps secoué par des tremblements violents.

- Shinji... SHINJI ! SHINJI ! Hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

- KISUKE ATTENTION! Cria quelqu'un derrière lui.

En effet tellement obnubilé par l'horreur qu'il avait sous les yeux, il en avait oublié le Hollow. Il tourna les yeux juste à temps pour voir un coup de poing qui allait sans doute le mettre dans le même état que Shinji lorsque...

- Hado n°33 Sôkatsui !

Un éclair bleu jaillit et frappa dans le bras du gigantesque Hollow qui fut arraché sous la puissance du sort. Il poussa un autre rugissement à s'en crever les tympans et essaya d'attraper le Shinigami qui avait lancé le sort.

- Merci Ukitake! Tu peux t'occuper de lui ? Je dois aider Shinji ! Cria Kisuke complètement paniqué.

- Oui t'inquiète pas! Vas-y ! Amène-le au quartier de la 4iem division! VITE!

- Oui !

Kisuke disparut quelque instant et réapparut au côté de Shinji, qui respirait difficilement et qui semblait avoir du mal à rester conscient.

- Kisuke... Kisuke...

- Je suis là Shinji! ça... Ça va aller! Je vais t'amener voir le capitaine Unohana!

- Je suis... Désolé... Kisuke...

- Shinji ça va aller ! Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là mon amour ! Ça va aller! Criai-t-il désespérément, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Kisuke... Je t'aime, et son corps arrêta de bouger, comme mort.

Le cri de douleur transperça la nuit, alors que les larmes sur ses joues ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler.

- Je vais t'amener à la 4° division. On y va, chuchota-t-il en prenant le corps sans vie de son amant dans ses bras. Ça va aller... Ça va aller...


	4. Chapter 4: Une lueur d'espoir

**Et voilà le 4° chapitre!**

**Merci a toute celle qui ont laissée des reviews!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture:**

* * *

><p>Urahara Kisuke attendait dans les quartiers de la 4° Division pendant que le capitaine Unohana examinait Shinji dans la pièce d'à côté. « Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans la même pièce que moi pendant que je l'ausculte, Capitaine Urahara » lui avait-elle dit avec son sourire effrayant. Il devait donc attendre, sans la moindre nouvelle.<p>

Il soupira et posa sa tasse de thé vert sur la table et se mit à penser. Une semaine était-ce tout ce qu'il aurait? Cette semaine avait été la plus belle de sa vie, en était-ce la conséquence ? Shinji devait-il payer pour lui avoir donné tant de bonheur et de joie durant cette unique semaine ? Est-ce que c'était sa punition d'être tombé irrévocablement amoureux d'un homme qu'il connaissait à peine? Pourtant... Il le ressentait au fond de lui. Si ce n'était pas Shinji, ce n'était personne d'autre.

- Urahara Taichō? Interrogea Unohana. Urahara Taichō ?

- Hein ? Dit-il. Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Alors comment va Shinji ! Comment il va ?

- J'ai pu lui restituer sa jambe et son bras grâce au Kido, cependant il ne s'est pas réveillé. Son état n'est pas stable mais il semblerait que quelque chose le retienne à la vie. Il est dans le coma. Vous voulez le voir?

- Oui s'il vous plait Unohana Taichō.

- Suivez-moi.

Kisuke suivit le capitaine jusqu'à la chambre de Shinji qui le laissa entrer seul. Ce qu'il vit lui fit un second coup au cœur. Shinji était là, sur un lit d'hôpital sous assistance respiratoire. Son bras et sa jambe dans des plâtres et son corps inerte.

- Shinji... murmura-t-il en s'approchant du lit . Je suis désolé Shinji. J'aurais dû arriver plus vite... J'aurais dû être là ! ! Hurla-t-il prit dans une crise de folie. Répond-moi ! Répond-moi Shinji ! Je suis désolé ! REPOND-MOI ! Shinji ! Criait-il en pleurant désormais.

Il s'allongea sur le corps d'Hirako et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

- Me quitte pas... Ne me quitte pas Shinji... Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Shinji ! Il prit la tête d'Hirako, lui enleva le masque de respiration artificielle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Je t'aime tellement... Hirako Shinji. Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie. Je serais toujours là pour toi, mais je t'en supplie ne meurs pas !

- Ki... Su... Ke...

- Shinji ? Shinji ? Tu es réveillé? Shinji ? SHINJI ?

Il descendit du lit, remit le masque à son amant et courut vers la porte. Il chercha le capitaine de la 4ème division du regard et la trouva en train de prendre des rapports à l'accueil.

- Unohana Taichō ! UNOHANA TAICHO !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Dit-elle calmement en se retournant vers lui

- Il .. a parlé! Il a parlé !

- Ah bon? Et qu'a-t-il dit? Répondez! C'est d'une importance cruciale ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui à toute vitesse.

- Il a dit... Mon nom. Il a dit mon nom. Il a dit « Kisuke ».

- Vraiment? Hum...

Elle resta pensive quelques secondes encore puis reposa son regard sur l'homme blond devant elle puis sur l'autre homme blond allongé dans le lit d'hôpital. Ses yeux firent la navette entre eux deux puis elle posa une question:

- Est-ce que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre? Lui murmura-t-elle, pour ne pas être entendu par les autres personnes qui les entouraient, mais en le regardant tout de même dans les yeux.

- Euh... Eh bien... C'est que… bafouilla Kisuke en baissant les yeux.

- S'il vous plait, répondez-moi. C'est important.

- Eh bien... Oui. Oui, je l'aime et il m'aime, chuchota-t-il en levant les yeux vers l'autre capitaine.

- Je vois... Rentrons dans la pièce pour pouvoir parler tranquillement Taichō, dit-elle.

- D'accord, dit-il d'une voix morne, dépourvue de joie.

Une fois rentré dans la chambre où Shinji reposait, Unohana fixa Urahara dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande ce qu'il y avait.

- Eh bien, j'ai une hypothèse. Vous vous rappelez ce que je vous ai dit avant de vous faire rentrer ? Que quelque chose reliait toujours Hirako Taichō à la vie?

- Oui je me souviens... Et ? Demanda-t-il, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Comment vous dire ça... Depuis que vous êtes rentré dans cette pièce la conscience d'Hirako Taichō semble refaire surface, il s'éveille à votre présence. Qu'avez-vous fait juste avant qu'il ne prononce votre nom ?

- Je... Je l'ai embrassé... avoua-t-il.

- Voilà qui confirme ma théorie ! C'est vous qui le rattachez à la vie, Taichō.

- Moi ? Dit-il surpris.

- Oui, vous. J'aimerais vous demander une faveur, Taichō. Dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Oui ?

- Je souhaiterais que vous restiez auprès de lui le plus souvent possible. Je dirais même toute la journée. Comme ça nous verrions si mon diagnostic est bon et si c'est bien à votre contact qu'il s'éveille, ce dont je ne doute pas.

- Vraiment? Dit-il les yeux brillant d'espoir.

- Oui mais c'est juste une supposition. Ne prenez pas espoir trop vite s'il vous plait.

- Oui je sais... Mais j'accepte de passer le plus de temps possible ici.

- Je vous remercie, Urahara Taichō.

Kisuke se retourna vers le lit de son amant, alors que Unohana sortait de la pièce, et s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille: « Je t'aime Shinji, je ferais tout pour que tu te réveilles ». Il resta quelques instants encore à le fixer, puis se rallongea sur son amant, cala sa tête au creu de son cou et s'endormit comme ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Dangereuse décision

**Et voilà le 5iem chapitres de cet histoire!**

**Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai changé de pseudo... Désormais, ce sera Koei-kun!**

**Encore merci a ma chérie Zangyaku-sama car sans elle... Mes fictions serai de pur monstre d'orthographe !**

**Merci à Liam de suivre cette fiction et de laisser des reviews ! Sa m'encourage grandement! Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Shinji se sentait entre deux eaux. Étais-ce ce que l'on appelait « être entre la vie et la mort » ? Il avait l'impression d'être mort tout en se sentant vivant. Son cerveau refusait de lui obéir et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Ses membres étaient lourds.<br>Soudain, il y eut comme un déclic. Une sensation sur ses lèvres, chaude, réconfortante et qui semblait le tirer de sa torpeur comme le faisait le soleil avec la nuit. Il savait que cette sensation n'était due à personne d'autre que son amant. Il en avait la certitude. Enfin il arrivait à réfléchir, son cerveau semblait se réactiver peu à peu. Il apprécia ce changement, ce sentiment. Et il s'en voulut. Kisuke devait s'inquiéter comme un fou pour lui, pensant que c'était la fin. Hirako en était sûr : c'était grâce à Kisuke que peu à peu, il émergea de son état comateux. Il essaya de faire bouger ses lèvres, sans résultat. Il tenta alors de produire un son, rien ne sortit. Lorsqu'il semblât qu'il allait abandonner, il réunit toutes ses forces et força ses lèvres à bouger, il força le son à sortir de sa gorge. Il réussit à émettre un son « ki... ». Il était heureux mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il recommença et arriva finalement à dire « Ki...su...ke ».

Puis soudain, plus rien. Son soleil s'était éloigné et il se sentait de nouveau couler dans les tréfonds de son coma.

10 jours plus tard...

Urahara Kisuke était toujours au chevet de son amant. Cela faisait maintenant 10 jours qu'il restait dans les quartiers de la 4° division après avoir relégué tout son travail à Hiyori. Elle-même semblait abattue par ce qui était arrivé à Shinji, et lorsque son capitaine lui avait fait signaler, elle avait rougie en s'écriant que c'était juste que maintenant elle ne pouvait plus le taper avant de partir précipitamment.

Il eut la visite de Jûshiro Ukitake, qui avait été légèrement blessé par le Hollow.

Ukitake s'assit sur un fauteuil en face du lit alors que Kisuke resta sur le lit, sa main sur celle de Shinji.

– Comment va ton bras Ukitake? Lui demanda-t-il en lui servant du thé.

– Douloureux. Le reiatsu du Hollow s'est mélangé avec le mien lorsqu'il m'a planté une de ses griffes. Je dois donc éviter tout combat contre des Hollow car déjà que je suis malade, avec cette blessure ça pourrait être la mort assurée. Merci, pour le thé.

– Je suis désolé... J'aurai dû rester t'aider. Je... C'est ma faute excuse-moi.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as sauvé l'homme que tu aimais, il n'y a pas de quoi t'excuser ! Je savais les risques possibles lorsque je me suis engagé.

– Sauvé? Je l'ai sauvé? Mais tu as vu dans quel état il est? Je n'appelle pas ça sauver quelqu'un ! J'aurais dû faire beaucoup plus attention ! J'aurais dû pouvoir le ramener plus vite ! Et... il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Je veux qu'il se réveille ! Je veux réentendre le son de sa voix !

Il se retourna soudainement vers son amant et mit ses mains sur ses épaules, commençant à la secouer.

– Réveille-toi ! REVEILLE-TOI ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça Shinji ! REVEILLE-TOI !

– Calme-toi Kisuke ! Ordonna Ukitake en se levant pour faire lâcher prise à l'autre. Arrête, ça ne sert à rien de le secouer comme ça. Et puis... Kisuke?

Urahara avait le visage tourné vers le sol, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

– Écoute-moi, Kisuke. Il va se réveiller j'en suis certain. Je ne pense pas que lorsqu'il se réveillera tu voudrais qu'il te voit dans cet état. Tu dois être son pilier pour le soutenir tu comprends? Alors ressaisi-toi !

– Oui... Tu as raison. Excuse-moi.

– Tu te rappelles qu'il y a une semaine il a prononcé ton nom. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait juste avant qu'il ne parle?

– Je... Attend.

Il réfléchit un petit moment. Il était rentré dans la chambre. Il avait crié. Et ensuite... Il l'avait embrassé. Fougueusement. Et après... Il avait parlé. Oui. C'était ça !

– Je... Je l'avais embrassé.

– Est-ce que tu l'as re embrassé depuis? Questionna-t-il.

– Euh... Non.

– Humm... Ecoute-moi Kisuke. Quand je vais partir d'ici, tu vas l'embrasser. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Et je reviendrai. Je reviendrai dans une heure. D'accord?

Avant que Kisuke n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Ukitake sortit de la pièce en toute vitesse le laissant seul avec son amant.

Le blond n'eut d'autre choix que de s'approcher du lit et de se rassoir dessus. Pendant de longues minutes, il resta là, assis au bord du lit à lui tenir la main tout en le fixant. Il lui restait un dernier espoir, il valait mieux tenter sa chance, non? Alors, suivant le conseil d'Ukitake, il descendit son visage petit à petit au-dessus de l'endormi, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent à peine. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Shinji, sa respiration paisible... On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait maintenant qu'il était débarrassé des bandages, il ne restait que les deux plâtres.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement... Mais c'est trop dur, j'en peux plus... Aujourd'hui sera la dernière journée que je passerai ici. Je t'aime...

Et il joignit leurs lèvres dans un baiser, doux et tendre, qu'il approfondit malgré le manque de réactivité de son vis-à-vis. Il lécha les lèvres fines de Shinji, s'enivrant une dernière fois de son goût, de son odeur, de la chaleur de son corps... Il aurait tant aimé sentir ses mains parcourir son corps, leurs peaux collées l'une à l'autre, sentir encore et encore Hirako au plus profond de lui, jouir de plaisir, le sentir se libérer en lui... Les larmes perlèrent, coulant sur ses joues et s'écrasant sur le visage de l'autre blond aux cheveux longs. Il s'écarta alors, après un baiser de plusieurs minutes, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte... Qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Urahara Taichō ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? cria une voix d'ordinaire si calme.

- Que... ? Que se passe-t-il ? Unohana Taichō, s'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant contrôler les machines qui étaient reliées à son amant.

- Son cœur... Il s'est soudainement accéléré puis d'un coup, il a arrêté de respirer ! Qu'avez-vous dit? dit-elle en s'avançant vers le pauvre Taichō effrayé par le ton de sa voix.

- Je... Je lui ai dit que je m'en allais, que je ne resterais plus ici.

- Pardon? Demanda-t-elle, cachant au mieux sa colère. Si vous partez de cette chambre il n'y a aucun espoir qu'il revienne parmi nous ! Et au bout d'un certain temps, on débranchera les machines! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites? Vous le laissez mourir !

- Je… J'en peux plus ! Il... Il est comme mort! Je reste là, depuis 10 jours à le supplier de revenir et rien! On dirait qu'il se moque de ma souffrance! Je ne peux pas continuer!

- Taichō... commença la femme un air menaçant dans la voix.

- Non! Ne me sortez pas vos leçons de morale! Je pleure à son chevet toutes les nuits! Je le supplis de me répondre, je lui demande en pleurant tous les jours! Et je n'ai rien en retour! Pour... Pourquoi il répond pas?

- Kisuke... Je… je t'aime... fit alors une voix dans son dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'espère que sa vous as plu ! Le prochain mardi prochain ! Review ? :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Révélation innatendu

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAM, voilà enfin le chapitre 6! Oui il a été assez long à paraitre, l'inspiration m'ayant déserté! Mais bon le voilà ! **  
><strong>Bien sur, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! <strong>  
><strong>Voilà voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! <strong>  
><strong>!\ LEMON /!\**  
><strong>Note de la bêta : Voilà, voilà, on avance un peu plus dans l'histoire… Bizarrement on sent un peu la fin qui s'annonce non ? Allez, un petit mot pour encourager l'auteur, ça fait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Courage et bonne lecture ! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas le carburant de l'auteur : la review !<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

- Kisuke... Je… je t'aime... fit alors une voix dans son dos.  
>Le capitaine de la 12ème division se figea. Est-ce que c'était vraiment... Cette voix? Lentement, très lentement il fit volte-face pour voir le lit de Shinji. Il avait fermé les yeux et priait silencieusement que cela soit vraiment lui. Il faisait maintenant face au lit mais gardait les yeux clos, par peur que ce ne fusse qu'un rêve. Il était quasiment sûr que c'était SA voix... Il s'en rappelait le timbre si doux, chaud, amoureux qu'il avait lorsqu'il lui parlait, il se rappelait de la façon dont il le regardait lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient... Tous les souvenirs remontaient à la surface, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Il les sentit couler le long de ses joues et se résolut enfin à ouvrir ses paupières.<br>Shinji était appuyé sur ses coudes, pâle mais réveillé. Kisuke le regardait, encore et encore, savourant la joie de voir son amant le fixer lui aussi. Il remarqua qu'il pleurait, mais cela ressemblait plus à des larmes de souffrance.  
>- Kisuke... Ne me quitte pas... Lui demanda Hirako, les larmes redoublant sur ses joues d'une couleur laiteuse, la souffrance ayant élu domicile dans ses prunelles ébène.<br>Ce dernier était toujours à deux mètres du lit, les yeux dégoulinant de larmes. Il s'approcha lentement du lit, à petit pas mesurés. Il arriva enfin devant son amant qui le suppliait du regard, l'implorant de ne pas le laisser.  
>- Shinji... Tu… Tu es vraiment réveillé?<br>- Oui... répondit-il, clignant de ses beaux yeux marron.  
>Soudain, tout devient flou pour Urahara et il se senti couler dans les abimes de l'inconscience.<br>Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Biiiiiiiiiiiiip.  
>Shinji Hirako regardait son amant dormir. Il s'était inquiété en le voyant tomber au sol, mais la capitaine Unohana l'avait rassuré en lui disant que c'était juste qu'il avait subi trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Il resta donc à son tour au chevet de son amant durant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que la lieutenante de la 4ème division vienne voir l'état de l'endormi.<br>- Son état est stable, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter Hirako Taichō... Mais vous, comment vous portez vous?  
>- Je vais bien... Unohana Taichō? Que s'est-il passé durant ces dix jours?<br>- Eh bien... Venez dans mon bureau, je vais vous raconter.  
>Inquiet par le ton employé, Shinji se leva et tituba quelque peu. La capitaine de la 4ème division l'attrapa par la taille et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois arrivé à destination, elle l'aida à s'assoir sur un siège avant d'elle-même le faire sur le siège derrière le bureau.<br>- Alors? redemanda Shinji. Que s'est-il passé?  
>- Eh bien… Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais je peux vous dire cela: votre Fukutaichō est venu les cinq premiers jours de votre... coma. Il semblerait que Kisuke et lui s'entendaient très bien... Du moins les quatre premiers jours...<br>- Le quatre premiers jours? Que s'est-il passé ensuite? demanda Shinji.  
>- Eh bien... Je ne suis pas au courant des détails, mais il semblerait qu'Aizen Sōsuke ait essayé d'abuser sexuellement de lui.<br>- Que… Quoi?  
>- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne connais pas les détails, je sais seulement que c'est Muguruma Kensei qui a chassé Aizen... Depuis, votre amant n'est plus le même… Il est renfermé et avait perdu espoir de vous voir vous réveiller un jour... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je suis vraiment désolée.<br>- Je... Mais...  
>" T'aime ça petite pute. "<br>Cette voix résonna dans la tête de Shinji. Il l'avait déjà entendu… Il en était sûr!  
>- Excusez-moi Unohana Taichō mais... Savez-vous où cela s'est passé... ?<br>- Oui... Dans votre chambre.  
>" Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire, salope? Ton soi-disant amant est à côté et tu me suces comme ça? T'es vraiment une chienne en chaleur..."<br>Shinji se leva brusquement et courut jusqu'à son amant toujours endormi.  
>- Kisuke... Kisuke... S'il te plait, réveille-toi... On doit parler... S'il te plait mon coeur...<br>Le jeune capitaine plissa les yeux dans son sommeil, puis ouvrit ses paupières encore ensommeillés.  
>- Quiquicépacé? baragouina Urahara.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? J'ai pas compris mon coeur...  
>- Shinji? s'écria alors l'endormi (qui ne l'était plus tant que ça) en se redressant subitement.<br>- Oui c'est moi mon coeur, répondit Shinji en serrant Kisuke contre son torse.  
>Ce dernier s'y lova et enserra la taille de son amant qui eut le souffle coupé sous la force de l'étreinte.<br>- Tu m'as manqué... Tu m'as tellement manqué Hirako... commença à pleurer le plus jeune. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais...  
>- Chuuuuut mon coeur… Je suis là maintenant et je te laisserais pas, je te le promets mon amour...<br>- Shinji... Il m'a fait du mal... Il... Il m'a touché... Il m'a forcé à faire des choses... Je... Il se mit à sangloter.  
>- Chuuut... Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire… Calme-toi... Chuuut... Arrête de pleurer!<br>- N... Non... Je veux tout te dire...  
>" Kisuke était assis sur le lit de son amant lorsque Aizen rentra pour la première fois dans cette pièce. Il s'excusa de le déranger et s'enquit de l'état de son capitaine. Il entra ensuite dans la pièce et s'inquiéta pour le jeune capitaine. Trois journées s'écoulèrent ainsi, Aizen venait, ils parlaient, mangeaient un peu, Aizen arrivait même à faire rire Kisuke. Un peu. Kisuke était un peu plus heureux depuis qu'il avait rencontré Aizen. Cependant…<br>Le quatrième jour, Aizen fit un geste inédit. Il caressa lentement le haut du dos du capitaine jusqu'à descendre au creux de ses reins, causant un frisson. Il eut alors un sourire carnassier avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant un Kisuke déboussolé. Pourquoi avait-il frissonné de plaisir sous cette caresse? Pourquoi Aizen avait-il sourit de cette façon ? Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi une bosse était-elle en train de se former dans son boxer? Autant de question sans réponse.  
>Le cinquième jour, Aizen entra dans la pièce comme à son habitude, mais Urahara vit quelques choses de différent dans sa démarche, dans son attitude. Le lieutenant semblait moins... Timide? Réservé? Il décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter et continua de parler normalement. Il se leva alors pour aller aux toilettes, laissant Aizen seul avec Shinji. Quelques petites minutes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte et fut brutalement plaqué contre le mur, une main sur sa bouche. Il ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur en voyant que son agresseur n'était nul autre qu'Aizen. Ce dernier avait le visage à deux centimètres du sien et caressait d'une de ses mains le torse du capitaine à travers son uniforme. Un gémissement échappa au blond alors que la main caressait un mamelon. Aizen arrêta alors de les flatter et entreprit de défaire le obi du blond, qui ne tarda pas à tomber au sol, laissant Kisuke torse nu. Sans plus attendre le lieutenant prit en bouche un mamelon pendant que sa main caressait l'autre, alors que de sa main gauche il retenait les bras du jeune homme en l'air, contre la porte. Kisuke, malgré lui, haletait sous les coups de langue d'Aizen, qui décida ensuite de mettre complètement nu Urahara. "Arrête..." supplia Kisuke causant un rire chez Aizen: "Comment peux-tu dire 'arrête' alors que tout ton corps me supplie de continuer Kisuke?". Le nommé rougit et cessa de se débattre. A quoi bon de toute façon?<br>Il cessa donc de bouger et laissa Aizen lui lécher le torse puis le lancer férocement sur le lit adjacent à celui de Shinji, laissant tout de même échapper un petit cri apeuré.  
>- C'est donc ça, la puissance d'un capitaine? demanda Sōsuke d'un air méprisant. Je dois avouer que je suis grandement déçu, Kisuke.<br>Sur ces paroles hautement sympathiques, le brun se déshabilla puis empoigna le blondinet par les cheveux, le faisant gémir de douleur.  
>- Eh bien, eh bien... Qu'est-ce que tu attends? éructa Aizen en désignant du menton son érection imposante puis Kisuke lui-même. Tu vas sucer petite pute?<br>N'attendant pas de réponse, il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, Sōsuke glissa son membre dans la bouche entrouverte. Il poussa alors un long râle de plaisir tout en imprimant un mouvement de va et vient en tirant Kisuke par les cheveux. Ce dernier se laissa faire, comme une poupée.  
>-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire, salope? Ton soi-disant amant est à côté et tu me suces comme ça? T'es vraiment une chienne en chaleur...<br>Pour toute réponse il obtint un long gémissement de pure terreur alors que lui en poussait de bonheur transit. Il n'allait pas tarder à se libérer, il arrêta donc tous mouvements. Il repoussa de nouveau le blond sur le lit et le chevaucha pour ensuite faire glisser sa main le long du torse musclé, puis sur les hanches, causant des frissons incontrôlables.  
>- T'aime ça petite pute.<br>Kisuke ne chercha pas à le nier et se laissa aller sous les caresses, imaginant que c'était les doigts de Shinji qui parcouraient son corps, le léchant de part en part. Il ne broncha pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des doigts frôler son anneau de chair.  
>- N.. Non ! Arrête! Arrête! cria le blond.<br>- Tu m'as laissé aller jusque-là, tu m'as sucé et tu ne veux pas continuer? Pourtant t'as pas fais autant de manière lorsque tu ouvrais tes cuisses à tout membre du Seireitei qui te le demandait!  
>- Ce... C'est pas vrai ! J'ai jamais fait ça! Lâche-moi! Commença-t-il à pleurer.<br>- Non, répondit simplement Aizen en enfonçant soudainement deux de ses longs doigts fins en Kisuke pour commencer des mouvements de ciseau afin d'écarter les parois chaudes et serrées.  
>Kisuke cria, la douleur était intense. Il sentit un liquide chaud lui couler sur les cuisses et comprit qu'il saignait. La douleur le transperçait de part en part et il craqua, laissant échapper toute cette souffrance par ses cris.<br>- AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Non... Arrête! Retire... les... Ah ! cria-t-il de nouveau lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate sensible.  
>- Quel mauvais amant tu fais, Kisuke... Murmura Aizen en répétant son action, appuyant encore contre cette petite boule de nerfs, ce qui fit pleurer Kisuke de plaisir et de dégoût.<br>Il se dégoûtait de sentir des vagues de plaisir envahir son corps au fil des mouvements d'Aizen.  
>- S'il te plait... Stop! Stop! Aizen !<br>- La ferme sale pute! Cria-t-il, hors de lui. Tu vas t'la fermer et tu me laisses te prendre comme la salope que tu es!  
>Joignant le geste à la parole, il retira ses doigts, écarta les jambes du blond et présenta son sexe à l'entrée d'un Kisuke en larmes...<br>- Salut Kisuke! dit alors quelqu'un en ouvrant la porte.  
>Aizen se retourna vivement et regarda l'homme qui était entré qui les regardait avec des yeux éberlués.<br>- Kensei... murmura alors Kisuke. Kensei... Aide-moi, pleurait-il.  
>Aizen se rhabilla alors et s'enfuit par la fenêtre, laissant un Kisuke nu, blessé et en larmes avec Muguruma Kensei, son sauveur. Ce dernier s'empara de la tenue de Shinigami de Kisuke et s'avança vers lui. Le blond se recroquevilla sur lui-même, laissant les larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues alors qu'il répétait "Shinji... Shinji... Shinji..." comme une litanie ininterrompue. L'argenté le couvrit et le prit dans ses bras, tâchant de le réconforter par les gestes. Il n'était guère doué en paroles..."<br>- V... Voilà ce qui s'est passé... murmura notre blondinet en pleurs dans les bras de son amant qui le serrait fort contre lui.  
>- Kisuke... Je suis... Vraiment, vraiment... désolé...<br>Seuls des pleurs lui parvinrent comme réponse. Il se jura alors qu'il tuerait Aizen, quel qu'en soit le prix. Aizen allait mourir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors alors ? :D. Bien ? ou Pas? Review ? :) <strong>  
><strong>Je vais essayer de poster la suite dans 1 ou 2 semaines! Voilà :).<strong> 


End file.
